A Stupid Game
by kokomo234
Summary: Blaine Anderson is playing a game. Kurt doesn't know about it. See how well he plays. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

A Stupid Game

Ch.1

Welcome to Dalton

Friday Afternoon Narrator POV

"Well its official a new kid's starting here on Monday."Wes said

"OK two questions. Do you know his name and how do you know this stuff?"David asked.

"He's a junior named Kurt Hummel and I know this stuff cause I'm awesome and a senior."

"Or you heard it from me," Blaine said "And I know this because teachers and students really should know how to whisper."

"Well Wes maybe you're not as awesome as you think."David said.

"Nope, I'm still awesome."

"Let's just go to class."Blaine said.

Sunday Morning Narrator POV

There was not a dry eye as the rest of Kurt Hummel's things were loaded into the car. Today was the day they were taking him to Dalton. He took one last look at all of his friends. He needed one last hug.

"Come here!" Kurt shouted

You couldn't see him through all of the people giving him a hug. It took all of his will power not to cry. He was going to miss them.

"We're going to miss you Kurt." Mercedes said

"I know. And I'll miss all of you too. But now I have to go before traffic gets too bad. Come on dad!"Kurt said.

"I'm comin'!" Burt shouted back.

Kurt waved out the window as they were pulling off. After the house was out of view Kurt wiped a tear from his eye.

"Are you OK Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Yes dad. I'm just fine."Kurt said.

Sunday Afternoon Narrator POV

When they made it into the school office a boy was waiting for them.

"Are you Kurt Hummel? My name is Brandon Milestone. I can show you around before the headmaster would like to speak to you. He's still in a meeting right now." said Brandon.

"OK. Just where do I put my stuff?"Kurt asked.

"You can just leave it here", Brandon chuckled when he saw the panicked expression on Kurt's face, "Don't worry nobody's going to take you things. I promise."

He relaxed a little. "Ok show the way." (Lame rhyme sorry for interjection)

The same afternoon Blaine POV

"Wait who's that?" David asked.

I didn't know who David was asking but the person in front of me was amazing. He was taller than me which made me a little disappointed, with pale skin, and I couldn't tell you what color his eyes were because they seemed to keep changing colors in the light. I tried to play it cool, but I can tell I was failing. It was love at first sight. I think Wes was talking.

"Blaine I said that's the Kurt kid."Wes said.

"You like him don't you?" David said.

"What? No! I don't even know him. Besides I don't even know if he's gay." I said.

"Well let's make a deal. $250 says you will date him and break up with him by the end of the semester." David said.

"I'll also put up $250." Wes seconded.

"Alright. Deal. But what happens if I lose?" I asked.

They had to think about it for a minute. Then I saw a devilish smirk on David's face after Wes whispered something in his ear.

"You have to wash both of our clothes for 2 months. Deal or no deal."

That sounded terrible but I had a feeling they weren't going to change their minds anytime soon. I heard myself say "Deal."

Late Sunday Afternoon Kurt POV

"This is Thompson hall and if I'm correct this is you're boarding hall." Brandon told us.

"Thank you. Can you please show us the way back to the main office?" My dad asked.

"Sure." Brandon said.

When we had made it to the office I saw that my things were where I had left them. I was loving this school already if I had left even a bookbag at McKinley it would have been stolen or something would've been missing.

A tall man wearing a black pinstripe suit was waiting for us at the office.

"Ah. You must be Burt and Kurt Hummel. Welcome to Dalton. I'm Headmaster Jefferson. Thank you Brandon I can take it from here."

"You're welcome Headmaster, anytime." said Brandon

"Well let's go to my office and talk."

After we sat down and made our formal introductions we had started talking about my mid-semester transfer, my dorm number, the rules, and who my roommate was.

"You will really like it here Kurt I promise you will. You can go now Mr. Hummel we'll take good care of Kurt."

"You got everything you need Kurt?" My Dad asked.

"Yes. I have everything." I told him.

"Are you coming home this weekend?" he asked me.

"Yes dad. Goodbye I'll see you on Friday."

After that my dad had left and Headmaster Jefferson had directed me to Thompson hall and showed me my dorm.

"Dorm number 116 and your roommate is Justin Littman you can unpack your things and meet the other students. You will start classes on Monday but you will have to follow one of our others students. He's also a junior his name is Blaine Anderson. You will get your books on Tuesday. Have a great day."

"You too."

My roommate wasn't there so I started to unpack my things. He came in after I was done unpacking and lying down on my bed. He had blond curly hair and clear blue eyes. He had tanned skin and a splash of freckles across his nose.

"Hi. My name is Justin. You must be Kurt."

"That's my name. Did you always have a single room?"

"No my old roommate moved to California a week ago. They said I would get another roommate soon but I didn't think this soon."

After the sentence he laughed.

"Well anyways did you get assigned a mentor?" Justin asked.

"Yes. His name is Blaine Anderson."

"Cool. Would you like to meet him? On my way here I saw him."

"Yes. That would be great."

Sunday Evening Blaine POV

"Hey Blaine this is Kurt. Kurt this is Blaine, Wes, and David." Justin said. _This is the boy I have to date?_

Wes and David shared a guilty look and Justin just looked confused.

"Alright, I'll leave you guys alone to get acquainted. See you tomorrow." And Justin left the room.

After he left the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"So. Where did you transfer from Kurt?" I shot David a thank you look and in return he smiled at me like he was imagining all the clothes I would have to wash.

"William McKinley high in Lima."Kurt answered.

"Wasn't that the school with the really bad football team last year?" Wes asked.

"Yeah. I actually helped them win their first game of the season."Kurt said.

"You in football? I can't imagine that." I didn't mean to sound surprised but I really couldn't. He looked so fragile.

"Nobody else could either."

"What position did you play?" Wes asked.

"Kicker."

I bet he was enjoying of these questions he seemed to be liking the dumbfounded looks on their faces.

"Can you sing?" David asked. I knew why he asked he hated sounding stupid. He wanted to change the subject to avoid more questions.

"Yes. I was on my schools old Glee Club. I'm a counter tenor." He answered.

"What was the name of your schools Glee Club?" Wes asked. I knew at that moment he was up to something.

"New Directions. I'm going to unpack the rest of my stuff now. Goodbye guys."

After Kurt left Wes quickly grabbed his laptop.

"Wes what are you doing?" David asked.

"I'm looking up his old performances. Found a lot of stuff."

"Click on the regionals from last year."

"OK."

The video started with a boy and a girl singing from the back and then running to the stage. Then the curtain lifted up and the rest of the club came.

"They're really good." David said.

"They're really, really good." Wes agreed.

"Oh crap its 10 o'clock we should be getting ready to go to school tomorrow." I just didn't want to get into deep conversation about the bet.

"Yeah you're right." David said.

They got up and grabbed Wes's laptop.

"Blaine? I have a feeling that you are going to be washing a lot of clothes." David shouted back.

Wes just howled in laughter.

Authors Note

OK not as good as I thought it would be but that's just my opinion. Cruel that I made Blaine do that right. I mean he's really sweet but I'll make him nicer in later chapters. I'm sorry I didn't put so much Klaine in here it will come in the next chapter. Sorry if I'm updating so slow it's hard to come up with ideas for chapters. I'll add mine, Kurt, and Blaine POV to make the story flow. I'll also add my own characters. Love you guys! Later chapters will be longer. This is real short.

Reviews are like chocolate can't just have one.

Love Penguins


	2. A quick note

A quick note to you all

I won't be able to update for a while so please be patient.

BTW I NEED SOME MORE STORY IDEAS!

Love you like penguins love the ice caps

(P.S. I have another story coming out soon. It's called Facebook The Glee Way)


	3. Chapter 2 part 1

A Stupid Game

Ch.2 part 1

The First Week

Monday Morning Cafeteria Narrator POV

Kurt usually wasn't impatient but Blaine was taking an awfully long time. He texted him at 6:30 this morning saying meet him at the cafeteria at 7:30. His phone went off as he was thinking about that. It was Blaine.

_Blaine-Sorry I'm late. Had 2 go 2 the library. Be right there. _

As soon as he got the text the head of gelled down hair came into view.

"Again I'm sorry for being late." Blaine apologized.

"It's alright." Kurt replied.

"Well did you get your schedule? It would be much easier to show you around."

Kurt pulled a piece of paper out of his binder in response.

"Well it looks like we're in all the same classes." Blaine smiled at the end of the sentence. "Well let's go to breakfast."

They went into the breakfast line, got their food and sat down with Wes, David, and Thad.

"Good morning Blaine and Kurt."Wes said with a smile.

"Good morning. Kurt this is Thad." Blaine said.

"Hi. It's nice meeting you Thad." Kurt said.

"If it was OK I told Thad what you told us yesterday about your past." Wes said.

"When we told him about you playing football he almost fell out of his chair." David said laughing.

"I just found it hard to believe." Thad said smiling.

Kurt just smiled the entire time.

They talked some more until Thad brought up the Warblers.

"What are the Warblers?" Kurt asked.

"The Warblers are our school's Glee Club." Wes answered.

"You should join. I mean you told us yesterday you could sing. You also said you were a counter tenor." Blaine said

"Yes. Do you want to audition tomorrow?" Wes said.

"I'll think about it." Kurt answered. He had a bad thought about there being a slushie machine.

"Pretty please Kurt." Thad pleaded

"Alright I'll do it. What time do I show up and where? And this might sound weird, but do you guys have a slushie machine?"

"Show up at 5 o'clock at the choir room. And not that I know of." David answered.

"OK. I'll be there."

Monday First Period Kurt POV

My first period class was AP calculus. In my class were Blaine, Wes, and Thad. The teacher was Ms. Libretto.

I saw a piece of paper land on my desk. It said _to__Kurt_. I opened it and read it.

_So what are you going to sing? Wes_

_I don't know. Kurt_

_You need help picking a song? Blaine_

_No. I'll just ask one of my friends. Kurt_

Ms. Libretto turned around and saw me hand the note back to Wes. She just smiled at us.

"Wesley Montgomery what is so important that you can't wait until after class?" She asked.

Instead of waiting for an answer she just took the note from Wes and read it. Then she looked back at me and smiled. She gave the note back to me and walked back to the front of the class and started teaching again.

We all tried really hard not to laugh. Thad looked back at us and mouthed "_What__did__you__guys__do?__"_

Wes mouthed _"__Tell__you__later.__"_

Monday Morning between Classes Blaine POV

"What did Ms. Libretto bust you guys for?" Thad asked after we left the classroom.

"I had asked Kurt what song he was song he was singing for his audition tomorrow." Wes had answered.

"And I still have no idea what I'm singing." Kurt replied sighing.

I felt really bad for him. Man I was already falling for him. Maybe I should just talk to Wes and David about calling off the bet.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Justin called.

"What's up?" Kurt answered.

"Here's a letter for you. It's from a Rachel Berry."

Kurt groaned. "I've only been here two days and she sends me a letter."

We all laughed. Kurt was cute when he was flustered. _Blaine__you__have__to__remember__the__bet.__Don__'__t__fall__too__hard__for__him._

"Well I'll see you later then. Bye." Justin said as we passed his English classroom.

I looked at my watch. "The bell's going to ring in a minute we should go. See you at lunch Thad." I said.

"Yeah we should really go." Wes said. But as he left gave me a kind of knowing wink and smile.

Monday at Lunch Kurt POV

"I think I just lost 10 pounds walking here from Chemistry." I said.

Blaine just laughed. "You'll get used to it."

As he said that my phone rang. _1__new__message__from__Mercedes._

I grabbed my phone and directed it to my texts.

_We need to talk about this new school. Mercedes_

_And you mean the boys within it. Kurt_

_Naturally. Mercedes_

I laughed at the way I know my friend.

We grabbed our trays and sat down with Wes, David, Thad, and Justin.

_Mercy I need your help. Kurt_

_With what? Mercedes_

_Picking out a song to audition with. Kurt_

"So Kurt-" Wes started but I cut him off.

"If you're going to ask what song I'm going to sing I won't audition at all."

"Hm. You're already beginning to learn about Wes." David said.

I laughed at that. My phone rang again.

_How about "Defying Gravity". Mercedes_

_What did Rachel suggest? Kurt_

"_I want to hold your hand". Mercedes_

_She suggested both actually. Mercedes._

_Thanks Mercy call you after school. Kurt_

"I have to choices." I said to no one in particular.

"What are they?" Blaine asked me.

"Wait until tomorrow you'll see." I didn't mean to sound mysterious that's just the way it came out.

"Don't think we're going to go soft on you because we're friends." Thad told me.

"I had a feeling you weren't." I responded.

We all laughed. I was beginning to love this school. We all talked some more and as soon as we knew it the bell rang to go to sixth period.

"Bye guys." Blaine called. "Hey Kurt wait up."

I stopped and turned around. I waited for him to catch up. "Would you like to go out for coffee after school?"

_He's asking me out on a date! Him. Blaine Anderson._

"Uh I mean as friends." He corrected

"Sure I'd love to."

_Well not a date after all._

Monday Lima Bean Blaine POV

_Maybe he said he was coming so I can just leave him alone._

I was thinking that up until I saw him walk through the door. I felt relieved.

"Sorry I'm late. I was reading Rachel's letter and lost track of time." Kurt apologized.

"What was it about? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's okay. It was about how much everyone missed me and how Finn can't look at Karofsky without wanting to punch his face in."

I made an hmm sound wondering who the people he mentioned were.

"Well let's get some coffee." I said.

We got in line and he was looking at the menu trying to see what he wanted. But I was staring at him. _He__has__really__pretty__eyes.__And__his__hair__looks__really__soft._

"I'll have a Grande non-fat mocha." Kurt said.

That brought me back down to earth.

"And I would like a medium drip." I said.

He started to take out his wallet.

"Nope this time is on me."

"Are you sure? I can pay for my own coffee." Kurt told me.

"I'm sure."

He smiled at me as we went to get our coffee.

He went to go find us a table as I was putting cinnamon in my coffee. We said nothing.

"So who is Finn?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"He's my stepbrother. Our parents got married a little before I transferred here."

"And who's Karofsky."

I felt his mental shields go up like this was something he didn't want to discuss.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me."

"No it's okay. He's the reason I transferred."

He took a deep breath like he was gathering his courage.

"He threatened to kill me." A tear ran down his cheek. I pulled my chair next to his and put my arm around his neck.

"Do you know why?" I don't know why I was pressing him for answers. He buried his head in my blazer and started to cry.

He looked around probably to see if Karofsky was here. He took another deep breath.

"He kissed me. Please don't tell anybody this."

"I won't. I promise."

He looked up a smiled at me. _If__he__reacts__this__way__with__on__kiss__it__would__be__terrible__to__see__him__react__to__breakup.__And__the__way__his__stepbrother__reacted__to__Karofsky._

"I'm sorry for getting tears on your blazer."

"I should be the one apologizing I pushed you into to telling me."

"You would've found out eventually."

"What do you mean?"

"Face it Blaine we've both been through a lot and you would've asked me why I transferred. You knew I probably had transferred because of bullying."

I wanted to argue but it was true. It was the only thing I thought about last night.

"Wait you said your stepbrother? You don't have any other siblings?"

"My mother died when I was 8 and my dad said the pregnancy with me was hard enough."

He said it like that happened every day.

"I told you my life story now you tell me yours."

"I transferred to Dalton because of bullying. You know standard name calling and being beat up and stuff. I just got sick of it and asked my dad if I could transfer. He said yes."

"Wow. Well the closest from of abuse I've had was getting slushied all the time."

"What's slushied?"

"We had a slushie machine at our school and they filled a cup up with one of the flavors and threw it in your face."

"That must've hurt."

"It's like getting bitch slapped by an iceberg," He smiled. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes two, Bradley and Della."

Kurt's phone rang. He saw the name and smiled.

"Hold on one second Blaine."

He pressed the answer button and started talking. He talked for about five minutes and then pressed the end button.

"Well I guess you'll get to meet by best friend."

"Who's your best friend?"

"Mercedes is my best friend in the entire world." He said it with certainty.

A voice had shouted out Kurt's name.

"Mercedes how are you?"

The two friends talked about school and friends for a while and then Kurt remembered about me.

"Oh Mercedes this is Blaine."

"Hello." I said.

"Hi." She said with a smile. But the smile wasn't friendly. The smile was more amusing like she was going to intimidate me in some way.

"Oh Kurt can you get me a caramel mocha?"

"Sure Mercy. I'll be right back Blaine."

After he left her smile melted.

"What's your angle?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I know your little secret."

_Does she know about the bet? No that's impossible she doesn't even know me._

"What secret?"

"I know that you like Kurt."

_She doesn't know about the bet. Thank you._

"Just don't tell Kurt. I want to stay friends just for a little while."

This time her smile was real. Like she knew I liked him all along.

"Here you go Mercedes."Kurt said.

"Thanks. So Kurt which song are you going to pick?" Mercedes asked.

"Well one song shows my vocal range and one is just a favorite." He answered.

"So which one are you going to pick?" she pressed.

"I guess I'll pick the Beatles."

"You guess you'll pick the Beatles, the band that had John Lennon?" I asked.

"Yes the Beatles. The song is a personal favorite." He said.

"I didn't mean it like that."

We talked a little more then it was time for her to go.

"Well goodbye Kurt. See you later."

Before she left she leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I also know about the other secret. And if Kurt found out he'd be very upset."

A cold fist closed around my heart.

_So she did know._

Monday Night Dalton Academy Kurt POV

I was doing my calculus homework when something started to jump on my bed. I turned away from my desk to look at the boys who were jumping.

"Wes and David what are you doing?"

They both stopped jumping and just stood on my bed when Justin walked in.

"What are you guys doing?" Justin asked.

"We're hyped up on enough sugar and caffeine to power all of Westerville." David said sarcastically.

"Watch it David I own sarcasm." I retorted.

Wes laughed.

"But I'm serious what do you want?" I asked.

They got off my bed and sat down on the floor.

"Well…. We want to know more about you. Your friends and stuff like that." Wes said.

"Well my best friend's name is Mercedes. Blaine met her today. I think I have a picture of her."

I grabbed my phone and went to my photos and found a picture of me and her.

"This is Mercedes. Now you can have only one Kurt fact per day, all right?"

Wes and David both groaned.

"Okay." Wes said in an Eeyore-ish voice.

"Now go away before I call security to kick you out." I told them.

They left with a couple of half-hearted goodnights and shut the door behind them.

As soon as they left my phone rang.

_What's Blaine's phone number? Mercedes_

_Why__does__she__need__his__phone__number?_ I thought. I gave it to her anyway.

_Thanks. - Mercedes._

"Well goodnight Justin." I said.

He mumbled in response.

Later Monday night Dalton Blaine POV

My phone rang just as I was dozing off. Wes laughed.

_Remember when I said I know your dirty little secret? Mercedes _

I added the number to my contacts list and then responded.

_Yes. Blaine_

_I know about the bet. Mercedes_

_How? Blaine_

_I know you're sincere and all about what happened to him but don't hurt his feelings anymore than they all ready are. Mercedes _

_How? Blaine _

_A kid named Dustin or something. Mercedes_

_Justin? Blaine_

_I'm not telling you to call it off just don't let Kurt know about it. Mercedes_

And with that happy note she didn't send another text.

And I was up all night wondering how to get back at Justin.

Tuesday Morning Blaine POV

"How could you?" I yelled at Justin.

"Blaine the real question is how could you? You are going to break the heart of a very sweet guy and I like him too. So Blaine you're going to have a little competition. And my love is not a part of a bet."

"Oh give it up Justin you've been mad at me ever since we broke up."

"And I'll stay mad as long as you're going through with this stupid little bet."

"You know how Wes and David are they aren't going to let me call it off."

"Then date him before I do that give you until about Friday. Because I taking him to the movies. Good luck Blaine. You're going to need it."

Tuesday Fifth Period Kurt POV

"All right since we have ten minutes left you guys can have free time." Mr. Thomas the chemistry teacher said. "But don't blow anything up."

The class laughed at that.

"Kurt! Need any help?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I mean sure."

Blaine came over again and helped me mix together some chemicals. Some changed colors and the others just smelled weird. And the last mixture we tried actually blew up.

Blaine and I both screamed and jumped back. Luckily it didn't get on our school clothes. We turned to each other and laughed.

"Blaine and Kurt I said don't blow anything up." But Mr. Thomas was laughing too.

"You didn't make us promise." Blaine said.

"You are absolutely right." Mr. Thomas said.

Tuesday Lunch Blaine POV

Justin came behind me and grabbed my wrist.

"What do think you're doing?" Justin asked

"What everyone else is doing getting lunch?"

"I'm surprised that you didn't ask him out yet."

"Hm do you want me to? I'll be very happy to."

"You are so frustrating." Justin growled.

As I was walking away Justin gave me the death stare and he stuck his middle finger at me. I just smiled.

"Hey what was that all about?" Wes asked.

"Justin's still mad at me for breaking up with him a couple months ago. He'll cool off eventually." I lied to him.

"You said eventually, that won't mean tomorrow or the day after."

"Whatever, on to more important matters, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"His friend Mercedes knows about the bet because Justin told her about it."

"How does he know?"

"I don't know. But we have to make sure he doesn't tell Kurt which is going to be hard because they are roommates."'

"I have an idea! David and I are going to be in their room all the time."

"Good idea."

"Wes and David are going to do what?" David asked.

"Stay in Kurt and Justin's room." I told him.

"Why?" David asked.

I lowered my voice. "Justin knows about the bet."

"What! How does he know?" David asked.

"I think he overheard us talking about it. Come to think about it I saw him walking by us." Wes said.

"Oh here comes Kurt." I told them.

"Hey Kurt are you ready for tonight?" Wes asked.

"Yes I'm ready. School gets out at four so that gives me a whole hour to practice." Kurt said.

"You don't need to practice Kurt your already good." Thad said.

"Wait. Where did you come from?" Kurt asked.

We sat down with our trays and started eating.

"I've been following you since we left chemistry." Thad answered with a mouthful of food.

"That sounds very stalkerish." Kurt said.

We laughed at that.

"Well Kurt how about the Kurt fact of the day?" Wes asked.

"I used to be a cheerleader." Kurt said.

Wes did a spit take, David started to choke, and Thad and I just stared at him.

Thad and I got over the initial shock faster because Kurt was laughing at us.

Wes patted David on the back and gave him some water.

"You're serious? Like you're not messing around with us?" David choked out.

"No I'm not. And Wes I know you have your laptop so give it here."

Wes unzipped his computer bag and gave it to Kurt. He went to the web browser and typed into the search box _Cheerios__4__Minutes._

"Here we go." Kurt said.

He clicked on a video and Wes and David sat on the side we were sitting on.

The video started with a band playing and the unmistakable voice of Mercedes came over the speaker. And then Kurt started singing.

_I want somebody to speed up with me then take it down slow._

That was the only line of the song that I heard.

We were all staring open mouthed at the video. When it ended we all stared at Kurt. He was just smiling.

"Anything else we need to know." I asked.

He went back to the search box and typed _Sue__Sylvester._ He clicked on sixth national championship.

"Read it and weep." Kurt told us.

Wes grabbed his laptop and read it out loud.

"_Sue Sylvester snagged her sixth consecutive National title on Saturday. Sixteen year old Kurt Hummel sang a fourteen in a half minute Celine Dion medley entirely in French which judges said was the reason they won. It was both creative and individual and that's how they won their First place trophy."_

When he finished reading he stared at Kurt.

"You sang in French?" Thad asked

"Yes in French." Kurt said.

"You sang for fourteen in half minutes in French?" David asked.

"I believe we already read that over." Kurt said.

We all just kept staring at him. _This__is__beginning__to__make__me__like__him__even__more._

"Well we know you can sing any objections for him not to join the Warblers?" Wes asked David and Thad.

"No." They said at the same time.

"Welcome to the Warblers Kurt." Wes said.

He beamed. I felt someone staring at me and Justin was glaring at us because he heard what Wes told him. But then he smiled. I know that smile. He was forming a plan.

"Well practice is on Thursday. See you there." Wes said.

Tuesday after School Kurt POV

I had already texted Mercedes about ten outfit choices and was picking out another one when Justin came in.

"Hey Kurt." Justin said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm picking out something to wear on Saturday."

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm going to visit some of my friends."

I was so focused I didn't hear our door slam open until someone yelled into my ear.

"Kurt!" I nearly jumped forty feet into the air.

"Gosh Wes can you be quieter for a little while?" I complained.

"No I don't think I it's possible for me to." He said.

"What do you want Wesley?" I asked.

"Well I'm here to tell you that sectionals are next Saturday. And that we are practicing next week on Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday at five."

"Wait he's in the Warblers? Why didn't he audition?" Justin asked.

_Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Remember to write that down._

"He did audition. We saw a couple of videos of him singing. And Thad, David, and I all agreed." Wes said.

"That's not fair we all didn't get to see him sing. And his voice probably had changed since then." Justin complained.

"But you guys don't vote we do. And you don't get a say." Wes said.

Justin made a frustrated noise and sat back down on his bed.

"Hey Wes can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Wes noticed.

"No not that. It's a private question."

"Oh then we can go outside."

We walked to the school courtyard and sat down on one of the benches.

"So what do you want to ask me?" Wes asked.

"What's going on between Blaine and Justin? I mean every time they look at each other it's like they want to strangle each other."

He looked like he was debating whether or not to tell me.

"Blaine and Justin used to date and when they broke up Justin took it kind of bad."

"Why'd they break up?"

"Justin is what you would call a control freak and he tried to tell Blaine what to wear, what to eat, what to drink. So Blaine got sick of it and told him about it and Justin just denied it all. So they broke up. It was pretty bad actually. Everyone thinks that's why his last roommate moved to California. He said Justin was very emotional about it."

The whole time he spoke he didn't look at me.

"Blaine doesn't have commitment issues. Justin does." Wes clarified. "Just don't tell Blaine or Justin I told you. Now come on I'll buy you a bag of pretzels on our way back."

I smiled at his way to cover up an awkward situation.

We were walking to the cafeteria vending machines when someone called out my name.

"Kurt!"

As soon as I turned around something slammed into my body.

"I missed you sooo much."

It was Brittany, Quinn, and Santana.

I finally managed to get out of their grasp without any broken or cracked ribs. Wes was just standing there surprised.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Coach Sylvester wants your cheerleading uniform back." Santana said.

"Can we meet your dolphin friends?" Brittany, always off topic, asked excitedly.

"You can meet them on the way to get my uniform Britt. Come on Wes." I told her.

Santana was staring at Wes. I know that look.

"No Santana." I whispered to her.

She just smiled at me then looked back at him.

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and texted Blaine, David, and Thad.

_Meet me in my room. And no killing each other. Kurt._

I kept my phone in my hand because David is strongly attached to his phone. And as I expected my phone vibrated.

_I was already there. David_

_I'm sitting on your bed right now. Thad_

_On my way. Blaine_

We turned the corner to my dorm and made it to the door as soon as Blaine walked in.

"Stay out here for a minute ok." I told them.

"Ok Kurtie." Brittany said.

Wes and I walked into my room. Wes sat on the floor and wisely didn't say a word.

I rooted around my drawer for the uniform and found it at the bottom.

"You still have the uniform?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"Yes I still have it. I need to give it back to her." I said.

I looked at Wes then at David and Thad. Wes nodded me. I set the uniform on my bed and walked outside the door.

"You guys can come in now." I whispered to them.

Thad fell off the bed and David stared at them open mouthed.

Wes, Blaine, Justin, and I laughed at the two boys.

Brittany gasped. "These are your dolphin friends?" she asked.

"Britt they're not all dolphins." I told her.

"Dolphin?" Justin asked still gasping for breath.

I motioned for them to come in closer.

"Dolphins are just gay sharks."

A new wave of laughter erupted from the boys. Quinn was walking over to my bed to get the uniform. She made her short skirt swish on way over and Thad, Wes, and David's laughter ended immediately. I could tell she did it on purpose.

"Well goodbye Kurt." Quinn said as she gave me a hug.

"Bye Kurtie." Brittany said as she gave me a hug. "Bye Kurtie's dolphin friends." Brittany then went around the room to give them all hugs.

"Bye Kurt." Santana told me. As she was leaving she winked at Wes.

"I already told you no Santana." She just laughed.

"Why did you bring them here Kurt?" Thad asked.

"Well I had to get my uniform and Brittany wanted to meet my "dolphin friends"." I told them.

"Yeah about that. Gay sharks?" David asked.

"She means you're gay." I told them.

Blaine and Justin snickered. When they realized they were laughing together they stopped and glared at each other.

"Please don't kill each other." I begged them.

I glared at them both until they apologized.

"Now get out before I drag you out by your legs."

They all got up and left reluctantly.

Wednesday third period Blaine POV

_Stop thinking about the bet. _

I was so nervous I was barely paying attention in class. And it didn't help that Kurt sat directly in front of me. His hair always smelled like strawberries and that certainly didn't help the butterflies in my stomach.

_I__wonder__why__Justin__hasn__'__t__told__him__yet._I was still daydreaming when the bell rang.

"Blaine come on time for fourth period." Kurt shook me out of my trance.

"Come on daydreamer time to go." He was now pulling on my arm trying to get me out of the chair.

"Oh right."

As we were walking down the hall neither of us talked.

"Blaine? Are you ok? Do you need to go to the nurse?" Kurt asked me. I realized that I was just standing in the middle of the hallway.

"I'm fine and no I don't need to go to the nurse." I assured him.

"Really because you just passed the classroom." He was trying real hard not to laugh at me.

"I'm just thinking too much and not paying attention."

He made a frustrated sigh, grabbed my hand and dragged me to the classroom.

I just smiled like an idiot.

Wednesday After School Kurt POV

"I turn off my phone for two hours and I turn it back on and I have twenty messages from Mercedes."

"I'm soo sorry Kurt. My dad took away my phone yesterday because I got a C on my math quiz."

"And you text me."

"He didn't say that I couldn't text."

"You found a loophole."

"Yes I did. Now my texts say everything. Read them all mister."

"I will. And good luck with your dad."

"I need a little more than good luck."

I laughed again and pressed end on my phone.

I rummaged through my drawers to find my clothes for tomorrow.

When I was laying down on my bed my phone rang. _Blaine._

"Hi Blaine."

"Hey Kurt what are you doing tonight?" He asked.

My phone had the call waiting beep. _Rachel._I made a frustrated noise.

"Hold on one second Blaine."

I switched lines.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hello Kurt. How are you?"

"Fine. I know you want something so just ask me."

"Are you apart of the Warblers?"

"Yes I am and you can tell everyone else too."

"So we're going against you at sectionals?"

"There's the Rachel I know."

She laughed.

"We miss you Kurt goodbye."

"Goodbye Rachel."

I switched lines again.

"That was Rachel she wanted to know if I was on the Warblers."

He laughed.

"Nothing." I told him

"Huh?"

"You asked me what I was doing tonight. And I told you nothing."

_I__think__his__brain__has__gone__soft__from__all__of__the__gel__he__puts__in__his__hair._

"Oh right."

"What did you have in mind for tonight if you to ask me if I was doing anything?"

"Well Wes and I were going to go down to the commons to Call of Duty. And he asked me to ask you if you want to go."

"Sure. Be there in a minute."

"See you then."

I hung up my phone and put on a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt.

"This is going to be a long night." I muttered.

Junior Commons Wednesday Night Blaine POV

"Kurt's coming Wes just hold on a minute." I told him, anything to keep him from whining about Kurt not coming. I was actually trying to reassure myself.

"I'm here!" Kurt called.

"The fabulous Kurt Hummel in sweatpants, I'd thought I'd never see that in my life." Thad teased.

"Why are you guys in the _junior_ commons? And why are you carrying around a gavel." Kurt asked David, Thad, and Wes.

"This is where the good games are." David informed me.

"And this is to keep control of these boys." Wes told him.

He just nodded his head slowly and sat down on the couch.

I handed him a controller.

"Do you know how to play?" Wes asked.

Kurt just stared at him.

We are all on our own teams.

Kurt leaned back casually on the couch and had his eye trained on the screen.

The timer was on ten minutes. And he was killing us.

When the game summary came on the screen we all looked at Kurt.

He had 74 kills. That was more than Wes, Thad and I. David looked at the screen too.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I hung out with Artie and Sam a lot and they taught me how to play. Although I'm not a fan of Halo it was fun."

We all stared at him again.

David jumped off the couch and ran to the box where we kept the games at and dragged it over to Kurt.

"What other games can you play?" David asked.

He grabbed Halo, Heavy Rain, GTA 4, Spilt Second, Little Big Planet, and NBA 2k11.

If David's mouth can hit the floor it would've.

"How?" Wes asked.

"Well they were visiting Finn and he wasn't there so they went to our basement and started to play. Sam came upstairs and asked if I wanted to play and I said I don't know how. And they taught me."

We were about to play Little Big Planet when Justin came into the room.

"Why wasn't I invited to play?" He asked.

We all turned to Justin.

"We thought you were helping some of the teachers." Thad told him.

"And only four people can play." Kurt said.

We all nodded. Plus there were only four controllers.

Justin sighed angrily and stomp out of the room.

"Good riddance." I muttered.

They all just looked at me and laughed.

"Well I'm tired and I have to deal with a moody teenage boy." Kurt sighed. "Goodbye my friends I will miss you all." He said with more drama than necessary.

We all laughed. Kurt left with a chorus of 'good lucks'.

Kurt's Dorm Wednesday night Kurt POV

"Can I tell you something?" Justin asked.

I looked up from my laptop. "Sure. What is it?"

David chose that time to bust through the door. Justin groaned.

"Can I ever get some peace without hyperactive boys busting through my door?" I asked him.

He thought about it for a moment. "No." He decided. Wes came in.

"Did you tell him yet?" Wes asked.

"Well somebody please tell me what's going on?" I pleaded.

"We don't have school tomorrow!" David shouted.

"Wait why? And why wasn't I informed of this?" Justin asked.

"Well only the Warblers," Wes corrected. "The headmaster let us take the day off for practice. And," he dragged the word out. "You are excused from all classes. So if you had a test you already have an A."

I sighed and took out my uniform.

"Is it an all day practice?" I asked.

"No. It's just a school day." David clarified.

I was hanging my uniform on the back of my desk chair when he said that.

"Do we get any breaks?" I asked him.

"Yep. We don't know when they're going to be but we'll figure it out." Wes told me.

I went to my bed and lay down and stared at the ceiling.

"Are you ok Kurt?" Justin asked concerned.

"We don't need a Warbler to be sick." David asked nervous.

"Just a little tired. Not used to it being quiet. Finn would be playing video games in the other room and I would go to sleep hearing him yelling at the TV."

When I looked up they all were smiling.

"What? It's like moving from New York to Tennessee. It's too quiet to go sleep."

I laid my head down on the pillow. I fell fast asleep.

Authors Note

I'm going to cut it off right here. I am very sick of writing right now. It's saddening. I'm just passed Furt and now have to keep moving forward. I will do the second part of the week in another story. I typed over five thousand words and I'm only on Wednesday. Go figure. Anyway next chapter I'm giving Kurt Pavarotti, talk about Justin and Kurt's _**date**_ on Friday, and him going home. I love you all and until next time remember Klainebows.

Reviews are like **Artie****'****s****Safety****Dance**really super cool. I need hot cheetos.


	4. Chapter 2 part 2

Authors Note

I am really sorry about continuing another part of chapter 2 but I have a feeling that I have to do this again later. I'm not going to put his solo and when he pitched his idea. To me that was just painful and I didn't even watch that part and I really don't want to write it out. I'm sorry for the inconvenience if you wanted to read that part. And again that was just _**very painful to see him really upset**_. And I'm super duper really truly indefinitely morally sorry for putting a note at the beginning. And you're probably tired of me saying this but I love you like David loves Wes epic bromance!

A Stupid Game

Ch.2 part 2

Hallway Thursday Morning Kurt POV

"Good morning Kurt!" Wes and David yelled together.

I looked up at them and raised my eyebrows.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked them.

"Well…" Wes began then trailed off.

"Let me guess you both had a test today and forgot to study?" Judging from their expressions I got it right.

"Are you psychic?" David asked surprised.

I looked at them and smiled. "No." I turned around to face a smiling Blaine. He was holding two coffee cups.

"Good morning." He said thrusting the cup towards me.

"Where's our coffee?" Wes asked upset.

Blaine looked at them. "He didn't want to. It's as simple as that." I said saving him from an explanation. He shot me a _thank you look_.

We sat on the chairs in the hallway and talked until it was time for the meeting.

As we were walking down the hall towards the choir room I whispered to him, "Today is going to be a very long day." Blaine looked at me and laughed.

Lunch Wednesday afternoon Blaine POV

"I'm tired." Kurt complained to me.

"Get used to it. Sectionals are next Saturday." I told him.

He was holding Pavarotti in his cage and looked at me expectantly.

"To be honest with you, I'm afraid of taking care of this bird."

"Why?"

"When I was planning my dad's wedding I wanted to release three hundred doves. Finn asked me if that was going to be messy and I told him we'll feed them glitter."

I looked at him trying hard not to laugh. We heard loud laughter coming from behind us. It was Wes and David. Thad came over still smiling and gingerly plucked the cage from Kurt's hands.

"Since we heard that we'll keep this for a minute." Thad said trying to suppress any more laughter.

Kurt looked hurt. I stretched out my arms and hugged him.

There was a chorus of 'awws' from Wes, David, and Thad.

He smiled at me. "Well listening to Wes talking most of the time and all that moving around is making me hungry."

Now Wes was the one who looked hurt. Thad and David were trying hard not to laugh. But it was true. Wes talked the entire time. We were afraid he'd never stop.

We all turned around to see him pouting.

Kurt grabbed both of Wes's hands and dragged him to the lunchroom.

Warbler Break Thursday Blaine POV

"We need to talk." Justin said.

"What do you want Justin? I'm not taking you out on a date." I told him.

"It's not on a date," He said gritting his teeth. "It's about Kurt."

I looked around to see if anyone was listening. "What about Kurt?" I said.

"He seems to be holding back information like crucial pieces about his family, friends, and about his old school."

"If he doesn't want to tell you he doesn't need to." I turned around and stormed off. I relayed the things he told me around in my head.

_His dad had a heart attack, his mom died when he was eight, he has multiple best friends._

I was walking down the hall with my head down when I literally ran into Kurt. He was reading a magazine and walking.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "What were you doing?"

"I was thinking." _I was thinking about you._

"Thinking about what, our robotic choreography?" He retorted. I frowned. "Kidding." He clarified.

"No. Why do you tell me everything and not anybody else?"

"I don't know. Next to Mercedes you're my best friend." He gave me the smile that always made my knees weak and walked away at that.

Friday Night Movie Theater Kurt POV

"Kurt do you want butter on your popcorn?" Justin asked me.

_It's the weekend and I feel like a regular teenage boy for once._

"Yes."

He grabbed the popcorn and the drinks and we headed into the movie. We were going to see Shrek Forever After. I was a big time Shrek fan.

We sat in the very back. Mercedes and I usually have arguments on where to sit. But with Justin it was easy.

I wanted to hear this from Justin directly so I asked him about what me and Wes talked about.

"What's wrong with you and Blaine?" He looked at me and then back at the movie. He didn't answer until Donkey was going to eat the waffles.

"We dated for a while. He was…charming and handsome. I wanted him, badly. We dated for about three months, ten days, four hours, sixteen minutes, and thirty-two seconds."

_He timed the time they dated?_

"He called me a control freak when we broke up." He looked me directly in my eyes. "Do you think because a person wants something to be perfect they should just take advantage of that? Or should that person let the other be?"

I thought about it. We were at a part when they were fighting in the castle. "You should let them be their own person. My friend Rachel did the same thing with my stepbrother. And when she did that they almost broke up because of it."

He looked back at the movie. I could tell that he was taking into consideration of what I had said. Then he stood up. I turned around and saw why. We talked straight through the movie.

"I wonder if they got a happy ending." I said aloud.

"They always do." Justin said dreamily.

SECTIONALS THE NEXT SATURDAY Kurt POV

I was walking around trying to kill time when I heard a familiar bossy voice.

"Then go down to 7-11 and get some. I need Raisinets." Rachel was yelling at the guy at the concession stand. It was probably about nothing.

"Carb-loading?" Both she and I know that eating before a performance is suicide if you're nervous or doing vigorous choreography the chances of you throwing up are high.

"Puck got Lauren Zizes to take your place and she won't go on unless she gets her damn candy." Really they couldn't have gotten a boy, even if it was the horrible Jacob Ben Israel.

"She's a warm body. Hey did you get a solo?" She asked me.

"Sadly, no." I replied

"Wow if you didn't get a solo they must be really good. We are doomed."

I stared at her. _Way not to be self- centered Rachel._

"Sorry that was selfish. What I meant to say was, wow that really sucks I'm sure you really good."

"I was,"_ Way to sound like her. _"I mean I think I was. Being in the Warblers has really made me question everything I thought I was."

"Yeah. What has become of us Kurt?"

Without even thinking about it we sat down at the same time.

"So, do you miss us?" she asked me.

"I do. Being a Warbler is great but I don't think they appreciate my individuality as much as you guys did. And I can't help but think that I let you guys down."

"It's your life Kurt; you weren't safe at McKinley anymore we all get it."

"How come you were never this nice to me when I was your teammate?"

"Because you were my only real competition."

I laughed. "That's true." Now Rachel was laughing. We got up and hugged. Even thought me and Rachel have a love-hate relationship I really liked talking to her.

"So how's Finn? I feel bad. I haven't spoken to him since the wedding." I admitted. Well it wasn't a lie just not the whole truth. There wasn't a real conversation between us.

"I haven't talked to him much either. I found out that he and Santana were romantically involved last year and lied to me about it."

I was confused. "Wait you didn't know about that?"

Blaine chose that moment to come and get me.

"Kurt they're calling places." He tapped me on my shoulder. "Hey." He nodded and said to Rachel.

I looked behind me wondering what would happen if they had lost sectionals.

SECTIONALS THE NEXT SATURDAY Kurt POV

We had performance slot two. We went on right after the Hipsters. They were pretty good though. And the New directions were last.

"And now for our second performance of the program from Dalton Academy in Westerville the Warblers."

Blaine was singing. Even though I wasn't at Dalton long I could tell that Blaine was their star.

_And so I went and let you blow my mind._

My heart pounded against my chest. It seemed like he sang that line straight to me. We never did that at rehearsal.

I looked out at the audience and noticed that Mr. Schue and Puck looked genuinely angry.

Rachel threw me a smile gesture. I obeyed. And that was until Blaine tried to make some form of a gangster face and tried to do some form of dance by hopping on his foot. Years of stage presence kept me from bursting into laughter on the stage.

When we finished the audience was polite and clapped. But this time there was no standing ovation like when I was on the New Directions. Then Rachel and Mercedes stood up trying to have the audience follow. Mercedes single-handedly made the crowd stand. My first real smile of the night came on my face.

Now it was time for the New Directions to perform.

As always they entered from the back, but that's not what I was surprised about. Instead of Finn it was Sam as the male lead.

And even more surprising was that Quinn was singing. I didn't like the bow on the dresses. But hey not everyone can have amazing fashion sense like me.

I smiled. The dance was Finn-proof. Mercedes had the final note. When the song ended I shot out of my seat like I was fired out of a cannon.

The next song was more upbeat and I didn't recognize it. Either he finally listened to the Glee club about song selections or he started to listen to the radio. And I was surprised.

Santana lead the song. She did a lot better than what Rachel would have done. And Brittany and Mike were having a great time all by themselves in the front of the stage. When they weren't dancing Santana was weaving in and out of the lines which helped because of the uneven ratio.

I knew then and there that they had won.

It was time to announce the winners. As much as I wanted them to win, and how important it was, I still wanted to have that trophy.

"And now this year's head judge associate director of Ohio's department of motor vehicles, Mr. Pete Sznowski!"

"Thank you. And thank you all who performed tonight we all had a serious," _Why did you pause? _"Good time. You know what else is a serious good time, taking two minutes to save a life by filling out an organ donor card, because it's never too late to donate." _Was that a joke or a pun?_

"Drumroll please." He took out the card. "In third place…The Hipsters!" I sighed and Blaine patted me on my back. "And now the winner of this year's west central sectionals is…" By this time I was going to burst into tears. He pulled out the card. "It's a tie." My smiled melted. _They should have won. "_Congratulations you are all going to the Regionals."

The Lobby Sectionals Blaine POV

"Do you know where Kurt is?" I asked Nick.

"No I don't know. I didn't see him after we got off stage." He looked around. "There he is." He pointed to a group of girls and boys and in the middle of them all was Kurt.

"We leave in two minutes." Wes called out.

I went over to Kurt. "Kurt it's time to go."

"I'll miss you guys you did great." When we walked away he wiped a tear from his eye.

"You miss them don't you?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Very much."

We loaded onto the Dalton bus and headed back to school.

The Bus Sectionals Kurt POV

I can't believe it. The most proper boys in probably all of Ohio were singing and dancing like they were three years old.

_Back door cracked we don't need a key_

_We get in for free_

_No V.I.P sleaze _

They would sing a Ke$ha song. And it was lead by Wes. Wow.

I started to play angry birds. I blame Artie and Tina for me being addicted to the game. Someone grabbed my phone away from me and ran up the aisle. It was Thad. I groaned.

"If you think I'm getting up you are sadly mistaken." I called up to him.

I took a magazine out of my bag and started to read it. David grabbed the magazine out of my hands and ran up the aisle.

"What do you want?" I yelled up the bus.

Now Wes came back and grabbed me. He pushed me into a seat in between Thad and David.

I sat there quietly waiting for them to tell me why I was there.

"Do you like Blaine?" Thad asked innocently.

I stood up but Wes and David pushed me back down. I tried to come up with a witty answer.

"Yes, but if you tell him I'll push you down a flight of stairs."

They stared at me with scared expressions on their faces.

I smiled.

"Can I have my magazine and phone back?"

Thad gave the phone to me and David gave me the magazine.

"Thank you." My phone rang it was Rachel.

"Hello Rachel. How are you today?"

"I'm fine Kurt and for you to know you are on speaker." And in response there was a chorus of hi's from the background.

"I demand that you put me on speaker."

"Make them be quiet." I whispered to Wes. He yelled for attention and everybody was quiet.

"Hello Warblers this is Rachel Berry speaking." They all reluctantly said hello.

"We all want to say something. Mercedes you go first."

"Thank you all for keeping Kurt safe and happy. You guys are his home away from home. Finn it's your turn."

"Umm uhh what was I supposed to say?" Finn asked.

The New Directions yelled in the background. The Warblers laughed.

"Oh that's right. Umm…Kurt I know you weren't safe at McKinley but that doesn't mean losing my new brother didn't hurt. I can't wait to see you this weekend and this time Artie, Puck, and I are not going to lose."

Wes, Thad, and Blaine groaned.

"If any of those prep school boys hurt you I'll be there in less than an hour. And preps if you hurt him I'll cut your balls off and preserve them in a jar in my basement."

"Santana! And you did good singing today."

"I love you Kurtie!" Brittany shouted.

"I can't wait for us to go shopping this weekend." Tina admitted.

"I don't like that school." Puck said.

There was groaning in the background.

"I haven't known you long Kurt but just so you know I don't dye my hair." Sam said.

"That color is not natural." I told him.

Sam sighed. "I put lemon juice in my hair."

There was laughter on both sides of the phone.

"I miss dancing with you Kurt. You are actually my height. Standing next to Finn I feel like an elf." Quinn told me.

"Hey!" Finn protested.

"I want to strangle all of them." Puck said.

"Puck we're supposed to cheer Kurt up not tear him down." Mercedes reminded him.

"Ok fine. But Kurt you have to remember I'm not afraid to punch anyone of them in the nose."

"Noah you can't. You're still on probation."

There were a lot of uncomfortable looks around the bus.

"Do you want to play Halo on Saturday?" Mike and Artie asked at the same time.

"Do I have to?" I whined. But actually I was looking forward to it.

"Yes!" All the boys on the phone yelled.

"Warblers, Kurt, and the short curly haired boy," We all looked at Blaine. "You all did amazing and we are very proud of you. We are proud of Kurt that is." Rachel told me.

"And Kurt do you have a bird?" Finn asked worried.

"Yes I have a bird."

"Did you feed it glitter? Is it still breathing?"

The Warblers laughed while I groaned.

"No I didn't feed it glitter and yes it's still breathing. And now that I feel upset I'm going to hang up."

"Wait!" They all shouted in the background.

"What do you all want?" I demanded.

"We want you sing." Rachel told me.

I thought about it for a moment. "No." I decided and hung up my phone.

The Warblers looked at me expectantly.

"No! Now go back to your conversations."

I turned three seats behind me. Blaine was staring at me. And he was smiling at me _flirtariously. _

I walked to the back of the bus and tried to focus on not tripping over myself.

I sat down and started to play angry birds. I didn't look up until something warm sat next to me. It was Blaine.

"So what are you doing?" He asked.

I found out that with Blaine I couldn't make a witty comeback or be sarcastic.

"Playing Angry Birds."

"How do you play?" He was leaning so close to me I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Well you use the birds to destroy the green pigs. Here you try." I handed him my phone.

He pulled the slingshot back and shot it at the house. He destroyed the pigs in one shot.

"Was that good?" He asked confused.

"Good Blaine? That was great!" I mused. "I could never do that!"

"But why do you shoot the pigs?" he asked genuinely confused. "What did they ever do to you?"

Now Blaine had confused me. Artie never really told me why.

"If you put it that way I have no idea."

"So what did you and Justin go see yesterday?"

"Went to go see Shrek Forever After."

"What did you guys talk about?"

I wanted to lie to him but I couldn't. His eyes seemed to pull the truth out of my mouth.

"About your relationship with him." Blaine groaned with desperation.

"He probably twisted up the truth. So what did he say?"

"That he was wrong for what he did and he'll never do it again. How long you two dated. And…" _He was…charming and handsome. I wanted him, badly. _That's exactly why I am falling for him. "Why he liked you." I whispered the last part.

He looked liked he wanted to say something else, but my phone saved the day.

_New Text Quinn._

_Ladies Night? Quinn_

I waved Wes to the back.

"What?" He asked me.

"What are we doing today?" I asked him. He was the arbiter of all Warbler activities.

"Well when we get back we have an hour long practice and then nothing. Why? You can't come to the practice?"

"No my friend wanted me to come to a sleepover."

David appeared next to Wes and sat down in the seat right across from us.

"What about the Kurt fact of the day? I think we missed yesterday too. And the day before that. So you owe us three facts mister."

I thought about it for a minute.

"I was an original member of the New Directions, well it used to be called Sandy's Kids, I have a Navigator, and I know how to cook."

"Those aren't interesting. Those are things people basically say every day."

"Wait, you never said that the facts had to be interesting."

"Loopholes!" Nick shouted.

Wes threw a balled up piece of paper at Nick. Nick ducked and it accidentally hit Brandon. I covered my mouth with my hands and tried hard not to laugh. I failed. The entire back of the bus erupted into laughter.

"That's not funny!" Brandon shouted. Wes pointed at Blaine, Blaine pointed at me, and I pointed at Wes. "Now you guys confused me. I just want to know who threw it."

Everybody at the back of the bus pointed at Wes.

"Wesley Montgomery you are so dead!" He shouted as he stood up and walked to the back of the bus. He began to hit Wes with a house-shoe that he carried around for that particular purpose.

"This is normal behavior for them both." Blaine informed me. We both turned back towards the two. David was now trying to save Wes.

"As if I didn't know that." I told him shaking my head.

Authors Note

Chapter two finally done! I'm sorry but lately I've been playing the Sims 3 Ambitions and I made a Kurt and Blaine. I never even started playing with them because they looked nothing like either of them so I scrapped it. If you can make a better Sim version of anyone of them please let me know. And send me a picture if you know how to get them off of the game. If you don't I'll tell you. Antiwaz (Pronounced aunty waz) how was it? Was it better than Chapter 2 part 1? Probably not. But my favorite part was when Brandon was beating Wes with a house-shoe. Remember when I said that Brandon would be in more chapters? He's a Warbler. And before I do Chapter 3 I'll run you down all the characters and their favorites according to the story. Love you like Spaghetti loves marinara sauce. Sorry hungry.


	5. Chapter 3

A Stupid Game

Ch.3

OH MY GAWD! HAS IT BEEN THAT LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED! I APOLOGIZE! HOW MANY TIMES CAN I SAY SORRY? SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!

Junior Commons Saturday Afternoon Kurt's POV

I was packing my bags to go to Quinn's house for our sleepover. I usually sing to Pavarotti to calm my nerves or when I'm busy doing something. He responded to the first few of my calls then he suddenly stopped. I looked over. He was losing his feathers.

I grabbed his cage and went to the junior commons because that was the last place where I had saw Blaine.

He wasn't there. _Whenever I don't need you you're always there, but when I do you never show up. _I gently set his cage on the table texted Blaine.

_I'm in the junior commons. I need help. RIGHT NOW! –Kurt_

I sat down and put my hands together and stared at Pavarotti.

I had a breath of relief when I heard his voice.

"Hey I got your text. What's wrong?" he asked concerned. A little _too_ concerned.

"It's Pavarotti I think he's sick. I'm taking good care of him but h-he won't sing a-and he's losing his feathers."

Blaine looked at him for a second and smiled.

"Oh he's just molting," _What the heck does that mean? I specialize in fashion not birds. _"He's growing a new coat of feathers so his body has to shut down. Don't worry about it he's got food, water; he seems to like his cage. Just give it a little while. He'll be singing again in no time."

He looked at me. I think that was supposed to be a stupid metaphor for my transferring. When he turned away I looked at him.

"Don't forget Warbler practice at five tonight. Regionals here we come." He scooted a little closer and I think it was intentional. He got up and left. I stared a Pavarotti for a little while longer then got up to go back to my dorm.

I lay across my bed thinking I need to learn a lot more about birds.

Quinn's House Saturday Night Kurt POV

The sleepovers were cliché but fun. So right around eight o' clock we were already in our pajamas and I was painting Rachel's nails.

"You guys were really great today." Rachel told me as I finished her nails.

"Thank-" She raised her hands and I knew that had meant to be quiet.

"But you looked lost and… sad like you really missed us."

"I really do. So how are you and Finn?" She had looked pained and I regretted the question as soon as it left my mouth. "Sorry."

"No its ok it's just that we finally broke up." Santana looked over at Rachel.

"Wait Santana if you don't like Rachel why do you came to the sleepovers?" I asked her quite concerned.

"I wanted to learn more about that Asian." I turned my head to the side and looked at her. She was blushing. Santana was blushing.

"You want to know about Wes? What do you want to know?" I asked staring at her.

"Like…" She trailed off and everybody in the room looked over at her. We all knew what she meant. My eyes grew wide.

"I'm not asking that or anything of that nature to a _guy_." She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

The rest of them laughed.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you more about this school of yours." Mercedes told me smiling.

The girls were looking at me expectantly. I sighed and grabbed my phone. I pulled up a picture of Wes.

Santana had on her _smile_.

"This is Wes. The one Santana was talking about. He's strange. And when I say strange I mean he is obsessed with a gavel. He named it 'Gavin'." Santana's smile melted from her face. She now looked upset and disappointed.

I found a picture of Brandon.

All the girls sucked in a breath. I smiled at them. My phone rang. I looked at the screen. It was David.

"What do you want David?" I asked impatiently.

"Well I wanted to tell you that Wes needs you!"

"Why does he need me?"

"He needs help with his French homework."

I groaned in frustration. "Tell him-tell him to just Skype me."

"O-wait you brought your laptop with you? You bought it on your ladies night? Isn't that like some kind of crime?"

"Shut up David before I hurt you."

"How ya gonna hurt me?"

"Do you want to test me?" I asked him coldly. I said it with so much force that the girls had all flinched just at the sound of my voice.

"Uh-uh-uh n-n-n-no I don't." David said with finality. I smiled with satisfaction.

"I thought so. Now just tell him to Skype me. Now shoo, I don't want to hear your voice anymore."

"Yes sir!"

Before he hung up his phone I shouted, 'DORK!', and hung my own phone up. I swear I could hear laughing on the other end of the phone.

"Now where did we leave off at?" I asked. The girls squealed with delight and we continued what we started. My phone rang.

_One new text_

_I miss you. :( Blaine_

_Why? Kurt_

_It's no fun without you. I need someone to tell me how to dress. D: Blaine_

_How did you function without me? :) Kurt_

_I have no idea. Blaine_

_I miss you. :( Kurt_

_Not as much as I miss you! Blaine_

"Kurt! Did you hear what I just said?" Rachel said from above me. I looked up.

"No." I answered honestly. Mercedes took my phone away from my hand and looked through my texts. The girls all crowded around her.

"Awwwww!" They all said. I had blushed a furious shade of red.

"You can be flirty when you want to be!" Mercedes told me.

"It wasn't flirting." I tried to reason with her.

"Then what was it?" Brittany asked in her baby-like voice. "I know what flirting is. I do it all the time."

My phone rang again.

_Three new texts_

_Kurt, are you still there? Blaine_

_Kurtie I love you! Blaine_

_David took my phone after reading my texts. Coffee on Sunday afternoon, I'll buy? Blaine_

Mercedes read them out loud.

"Cedes, he's going to think I abandoned him if I don't answer him soon. So can I have my phone back?"

She handed over my phone.

_Yes I am still here and coffee sounds great. Just remember that you're paying. Kurt_

The reply came almost immediately.

_You're on Hummel. ;) Blaine_

_Bring it Anderson. ;) Kurt_

_This is Wes. And can you two please stop flirting. And save us our sanity by making a bunch of gay babies! Blaine_

_That is genetically impossible that either Blaine or I could get pregnant. Now I'm turning off my phone. Tell Blaine I said goodnight. Kurt_

"I'm done for tonight. Let's continue."

The Lima Bean Sunday Afternoon Blaine POV

"So what did Wes text you?" I asked. I took a sip of my coffee.

"He told you and me to stop flirting and go make a bunch of gay babies." I spluttered on my coffee. I had started to cough. Kurt was patting my back.

"That's Wes alright." I told him.

"So, I have one question," I motioned for Kurt to continue. "Why did David call me if Wes needed help? I mean didn't you all stay at the school over the weekend?"

"Yes we did stay at the school but Wes had lost his voice and refused to talk to anyone."

"Hence he didn't even talk during practice today. Hmm… it was strangely quiet today." I laughed. We locked eyes for a minute and I dropped his gaze.

"Well I have to go," Kurt told me. "You know we have classes tomorrow. And I need to get the rest of my stuff to take back to Dalton tonight."

"See you tomorrow." I said. He waved as he was leaving out. I banged my head against the table and mentally criticized myself.

_ANDERSON! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!_

I quickly finished my coffee and left.

Dalton Hallway Sunday Afternoon Blaine POV

As I was going back to my dorm I ran into Maron.

"Have you seen Kurt?" I asked him. He nodded his head. He had a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked him getting worried. Maron was my friend, in a way. He put up the 'hold on signal'. I saw why. He was on the phone.

"I understand completely, love you too, bye," He hung up his phone. "I think he went back to his dorm." He had started to walk away swearing in Spanish.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He turned around and motioned towards a bench in the hallway. He sighed.

"It was my _madre._ My _papa_ had gotten into a bad accident and I might not be able to finish up here. Or high school in general," He hit his head on the wall and winced. "Ah, _mi cabeza! _Anyways, the money my parents were using to send me here and to college they have to use for the medical bills." He sighed again and stood up.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked him. "Drop out with only…seven to eight months left?"

"What was left of the money was enough for the second semester," He had sighed. "So why do you need Kurt?"

I racked my brain for something to say. "I…uh…need to ask him something." I said that hoping that would end the conversation.

"I might be dumb, but I'm not stupid. I know you like him. I guess he's kind of cute, especially the hair. It looks so fluffy and it probably smells amazing. But I don't dig on twinks. They're just not my type," He cleared his throat. "It's the same way for girls. I don't like the super girly ones. I like the ones that stand out in the crowd."

I had stood up before the end of his little speech and started to stretch.

"Well if you need him he's right there." Maron had pointed towards the end of the hallway and started to walk off. "And Blaine," I turned around and looked at him. "Thanks, for listening, I sure do talk a lot." He smiled and turned down the hallway.

I started to walk towards Kurt.

Hallway Kurt POV

"What do you want?" I asked Blaine. I didn't mean for it to come out sounding harsh.

"I was just coming to talk to you. Is that a crime? Do you want to be left alone?" Leave it to Blaine to be all sugary sweet and dependant on another's feelings. But he was smiling so I was guessing he wasn't hurt.

"No, it's not a crime and no, I don't want to be left alone. I was just…thinking." We had walked outside and sat down on one the many benches.

"It looks like a rabbit," I stared at him. "The cloud, it looks like a rabbit." He pulled my head towards the sky and I saw it.

"You are so dorky at times." I told him.

"Well it does! You can't deny that it looks like a bunny." He told me in all seriousness.

"You just called it a bunny."

"Yes."

"A bunny?"

"Yes, a bunny."

"Of all the names to call it, you call it a bunny?" I asked him.

"It's a bunny."

"Rabbit." I debated.

"Bunny."

"Rabbit."

"It's a bunny rabbit!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"You are a man child."

"Thank you."

"It wasn't a compliment."

"I know."

We continued to look at the clouds until Blaine broke the silence.

"What are you doing later?"

I stared at him. His intense hazel eyes were trained on the sky still.

"Nothing, I guess. Try to change my dorm."

"Why are you changing your dorm?"

"I don't, I don't really like Justin that much. I think he's actually trying hard to force stuff out of me."

"What do you mean by that?"

I stared at him. I was getting angry. Wasn't what I said an explanation enough?

"You should know you went out with him." I folded my arms across my chest and leaned back against the bench. I instantly regretted what I said. He stood up and started to walk away.

"Blaine! I'm sorry; I, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what did you mean Kurt? What exactly did you mean? All I try to do to help you and all you do is brush me off. So tell me Kurt, what did you mean?" He asked me quietly, but it was still in an angry tone.

"I, I, I, well I, I, I don't know!" I collapsed on the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest. I heard Blaine sigh.

"Can you at least try to explain it?"

I racked my mind to answer his question when I felt his arm around my shoulder. It then felt like the answer smacked me in the face.

"Did he…ever tried to do that with you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Multiple times. He's a control freak you know, he wants what he wants and when he wants it he expects it to be handed to him on a silver platter."

"You want to know something." I asked Blaine after about a minute of silence.

"Hmm." I looked at him.

"Our lives are screwed up." Blaine cracked a small smile and helped me up.

"How about we stop this pointless argument and go get some pizza." Blaine offered.

"Ugh. Are you trying to make me fat?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." He grabbed my hands and led me towards his car. Today was a good day.

**Page Line**

Hey! How ya doin'! Again I'm sorry for not updating sooner. But I can't balance schoolwork, fanfictions, and sleep. I apologize and I won't promise that it won't happen again.


End file.
